shapi_no_kappafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Liste der Referenzen
Hier findest du eine Liste an Anspielungen, Referenzen, Insidern und Parodien. Animes & Mangas AKIRA *'Seite 521:' Die Stadt aus dem Anime "Vollstrecker" ist Neo-Tokio. *'Seite 524:' Ein Poster von AKIRA ist in Ragunas Zimmer zu sehen. Angel Beats! *'Seite 80:' Enyons Ausruf "OPERATION START", ist ein Zitat von Yuri Nakamura. **'Seite 379:' Myron benutzt selbigen Ausruf. Attack on Titan *'Shingeki No Enyon Arc:' Der Name des Arcs ist eine Parodie darauf. *'Soundtrack:' Der Track Name Shingeki No Berk ist an den japanischen Titel Shingeki No Kyojin angelehnt. *'Seite 178:' Das Resort wird mit einer Mauer geschützt. *'Seite 210-222:' Berk greift in seiner Titan-Form an. **Die Szene als sie Berk an der Mauer finden, parodiert dabei auch die Attack on Titan Parodie aus Osomatsu. **Die Szene ist nochmal auf Seite Seite 320 zu sehen. *'Seite 270-280:' Berk benutzt erneut seine Titan-Form. Clannad *'Die Bäckerei "Kuchen":' der Ladenbereich ist nach Furukawa Bread designt. Charlotte *'Seite 255:' Ron Jakovich benutzt das Schutzschild, mit welchem Yuu die Testsubjekte in der Türkei in der finalen Episode beschützt hat. Detektiv Conan *'Seite 341:' Saki zitiert den Spruch "A secrets makes a woman woman". Dragon Ball *'Seite 143:' Ron Jakovich benutzt das Hakai, welches normalerweise nur Götter der Zerstörung können. *'Seite 283:' Ron Jakovich lädt einen Angriff auf, der ein wenig wie ein Kamehameha wirkt. Fist Of The Northstar *'Seite 27:' Peter Serker benutzt die Phrase "Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru", wird dabei jedoch unterbrochen. *'Seite 458:' Peter schlägt einen Zombie und kommentiert mit "Du bist bereits... Untot!". Full Metal Panic! *'Seite 229-232:' Die Szene in der sich Enyon entschuldigt, bis Chris Ausraster ist eine Parodie der Szene als Sousuke in Invisible Victory der Klasse erklärt, dass er Kaname retten wird. *'Seite 245-252:' Die Szene ist eine Parodie an die Bonta-Kun Rettungsszene aus Fumoffu. Gundam *'Soundtrack:' Der Track QUANTUM BLAST ist eine akustische Anspielung an QUANTUM BURST aus dem Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Soundtrack. Hajime No Ippo *'Seite 270:' Hajime No Ippo wird erwähnt. Highschool of the Dead *'Highschool of the Bread Arc:' Der Name des Arcs ist eine Parodie darauf. *'Teaser-Trailer, Seite 503:' Die Szene in der Raguna am Tor steht, ist eine Parodie auf eine Szene im Opening. *'Seite 292:' Der Link in LisaLovesCats1994s Tweet verlinkt auf das Opening. *'Seite 313:' Dave schlägt vor wie in der Serie aufs Dach der Schule zu fliehen, bis er sich daran erinnert, dass das nicht gut ausging. Initial D *'Seite 54:' Ragunas Vater ist Driftmeister auf Mt. Takao und driftet im Flashback eine Bergstraße hinunter. Während der Szene wird sogar "Running in the 90s" erwähnt, was ein bekannte Theme aus der Serie ist. *'Seite 501-502:' Dark Stahl liefert den Kuchen zur Tokyo Generic High und driftet dabei umher. Inuyashiki *'Die Bäckerei "Kuchen":' Der Wohnbereich ist vom Wohn- und Esszimmerbereich der Inuyashiki Familie inspiriert. *'Seite 59:' Das Trump Cameo ist eine Anspielung an das Trump Cameo aus Inuyashiki. *'Seite 145:' Ron Jakovich benutzt die Inuyashiki typischen Fingerguns inklusive dem "BANG!"-Ausruf. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *'Seite 20-21, 26:' Während Peter auf dem Dach steht, schwirren die "MENACING"-Buchstaben um ihn herum, was auch typisch für JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ist. Know Your Meme: MENACING **Die Szene ist nochmal auf Seite Seite 320 zu sehen. *'Seite 31:' Enyon beschreibt die Situation als "Enyon's Bizarre Adventure", was eine Anspielung an den Titel ist. *'Seite 138-139:' Auch um Ron Jakovich schwirren "MENACING"-Buchstaben. *'Seite 478:' Der "To be continued"-Pfeil ist aus dem JoJo Anime. Kill La Kill *'Seite 524:' Raguna fragt Enyon, ob sie zusammen ein Rewatch von Kill La Kill machen wollen. My Hero Academia *'Volume 2:' Das Cover basiert auf ein My Hero Academia Cover. *'Seite 244:' Sie planen die entführte Raguna-Chan zu retten, solange sie noch in ihrer Reichweite ist. Eine Anspielung an die Krankenhausszene, in der sich Midoriya versuchen zu überzeugen Bakugo zu retten, solange sich dieser noch in dessen Reichweite befindet. *'Seite 515:' Naruki ruft "ONE FOR ALL!". Neon Genesis Evangelion *'Seite 524:' Raguna fragt Enyon, ob sie sich die Evangelion Filme zusammen ansehen wollen. One Punch Man *'Seite 163:' Saitama hat ein Cameo und benutzt seine "OK"-Line. Psycho-Pass *'Seite 521-522:' Die Serie Vollstrecker ist davon inspiriert worden. Sailor Moon *'Seite 190:' Misakis Verwandelung erinnert an Sailor Moon. Terror in Tokyo *'Seite 294-295:' Die Videobotschaft an die Allgemein über Youtube ist eine Anspielung an die Videobotschaften von Nine und Twelve. WataMote: No Matter How I Look At It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular! *'Seite 524:' Ein Poster von Watamote ist in Ragunas Zimmer zu sehen. Your Name *'Seite 160:' Chris Topf Fähigkeit ist eine Anspielung darauf. *'Seite 188:' T.K. denkt Miyu Kisu will sich als Mitsuha vorstellen. Filme & Serien Akte X *'Seite 444:' T.K. stellt sich und Miyu als Agent Mulder und Scully vom FBI vor. Dawn of the Dead (1978) *'Seite 313:' Chris erwähnt den Film, als er meint, dass es gut wäre, wenn sie einen Helikopter für die Flucht auf dem Dach stehen hätte. Dawn of the Dead (2004) *'Seite 313:' Eru versucht Chris zu verbessern, dass die Gruppe mit einem gepanzerten Wagen aus der Mall geflohen sei, ohne zu wissen, dass Chris sich auf das Original bezieht. Die Simpsons *'Seite 424:' Robin benutzt Homers typischen Ausruf "DO'H!". *'Seite 445:' Miyu kontert die Aussage des Soldaten mit "Ich glaube kaum, dass sich das FBI mit solchen Lappalien beschäftigen würde.", was Agent Mulder auch in einer Simpsons Folge erwähnte. Hannah Montana *'Seite 85:' Daves Vorstellung ist eine Anspielung an die Szene aus Hannah Montana, als Oliver versucht sich seinem Schwarm vorzustellen und die Worte vertauscht und sich vorstellt mit "Mein Oliver Name ist Hi!". Night of the Living Dead *'Seite 491:' Die Trivia Story bezüglich den Zombies, Kuchen, George A. Romero, John A. Russo und Marilyn Eastman ist ein tatsächlicher Trivia Fakt zu Night of the Living Dead. Shaun of the Dead *'Seite 314:' Paul erwähnt den Film. *'Seite 315-318:' Die Gruppe bewegt sich wie Zombies fort um nicht aufzufallen. Stirb Langsam *'Seite 450:' "Yippie-Ya-Yeah Schweinebacke.". Terminator *'Seite 351:' Myron zitiert: "Kommt mit mir wenn ihr Leben wollt!". The Walking Dead *'Seite 320:' T.K. bezeichnet die Zombies als Beißer, was typisch für die Gruppe in The Walking Dead ist. *'Seite 376:' Dave bezeichnet die Zombies als Vergange, was typisch für John Dorie aus Fear The Walking Dead ist. Spiele Counter Strike *'Seite 393:' Der Anführer der Soldaten quotet die SAS aus dem Spiel CS:GO und benutzt: "Remember, this isn't the kill house anymore, this is real life" Dark Souls *'Seite 16, 138:' Dark Souls 2 wird erwähnt. *'Seite 19:' Fast-Roll und Backstab sind Basic Kampftechniken im Dark Souls Franchise. *'Seite 36:' Enyon ruft nachdem Tritt in die Weichteile "MEIN BONFIRE", was eine Referenz an die Bonfire im Spiel ist. Doki Doki Literature Club *'Seite 96:' Der Name des Spiels ist als Clubname auf einem Schild hinter Enyon zu sehen. Dreamland (RPG-Maker Spielereihe) *'Seite 2, 16, 153, 210, 241, 488:' Enyons Benutzung der Phrase "Verdammte Scheiße" ist eine Anspielung an die übermäßige Benutzung dieser in dem Franchise. Let's Play: Dreamland #004 FINALE - Land of the trash Let's Play: Dreamland 2 #011 FINALE - Zum Teufel mit Luzifer - Land of the trash Let's Play: Dreamland 3 #010 FINALE - So endet die Trilogie Fallout *'Seite 11:' Enyon erklärt, dass er T.K. mittels Speech 100 überredet hätte mitzukommen. Speech ist dabei ein Attributswert aus der Fallout Serie. Final Fantasy *'Seite 358:' Myron setzt eine Technik mit dem Namen "Myron Omnislash" ein, was auch in Final Fantasy 7 manier gezeigt wird. *'Seite 413-414, 431, 446-450, 460:' Das Motorrad von Patrick ist Clouds Bike aus Final Fantasy 7. Ghostbuster *'Seite 541:' Enyon sagt "Conglaturation" wie aus dem Ghostbuster Spiel vom NES, Sega Mastersystem und Atari 2600. Gothic *'Seite 18:' Enyon erwähnt, er bekäme "Volles Pfund aufs Maul", eine Phrase die sehr oft im Spiel erwähnt wird. *'Seite 163:' Quent benutzt ebenfalls den Ausspruch: "Volles Pfund aufs Maul!" Grand Theft Auto *'Seite 54:' Die Automarke Übermacht kommt von hier. Left 4 Dead *'Seite 322:' T.K. spielt auf seinem Handy den Song "Midnight Ride" von der fiktionalen Band "Midnight Riders" aus dem Spiel ab. Metal Gear *'Seite 480-481:' Ed Averywon reagiert mit "Hä? Was war das für ein Geräusch. HÄ? Fußspuren?!". Eine typische Reaktion der Wachen aus Metal Gear Solid 1. Mortal Kombat *'Seite 423:' Der Schriftzug "Fatality" ziert das Bild, nachdem Timo den Zombie in die Toilette getränkt hat. Persona *'Seite 448:' "Woah looking cool, Joker!". *'Seite 527:' Das Panel mit dem Kalender ist an die Persona Reihe angelehnt. Phoenix Wright *'Soundtrack:' Der Track Igi ga Aru! ist eine Anspielung an das Objection Theme aus der Phoenix Wright Serie. *'Seite 289:' Die Art und Weise wie Robin sein Gegenargument bringt, erinnert an die Phoenix Wright Games. Resident Evil *'Seite 251:' Eher eine Anspielung an das Fangame "Resident Evil: Detrion" von Ankluas, in welcher der Satz "Polizistin von den USA" fällt. *'Seite 262:' Ebenfalls eine Anspielung an das Fangame "Resident Evil: Detrion" von Ankluas, in welchem durch einen Textbox Fehler die Nachricht "Farodin und weiter gehts!", entsteht. *'Seite 310:' Chris will sich als Chris Redfield vorstellen, bevor er sich verbessert. *'Seite 365:' Anspielung an Resident Awesome 4 - Jonas bekommt keine drüber kletter Option. Resident Awesome 4 Street Fighter *'Seite 115:' Peter zitiert Guiles Spruch "Go home and be a family man!" Super Smash Bros. *'Seite 127:' An der Tafel steht "Waluigi Cameo" und ist eine Anspielung an die Fangemeinde hinter Waluigi, die sich nichts mehr wünscht, als sein Kämpfer Debut. The Legend of Zelda *'Seite 129:' Enyon erhält die CD mit dem Werbespot, während er sie in die Luft hält und das typische "DaDaDaDAAAA" erklingt. *'Seite 533:' Das Bild das Jannik zeichnet wird von Enyon als "Im Stile von The Legend of Zelda - The Wind Waker" beschrieben. TNGQ *'Seite 292:' Nina Wolf macht ein Cameo in Enyons Twitter Feed. Yakuza *'Seite 117:' Die Yakuza Games werden erwähnt. *'Seite 361:' Robin nutzt "That's Rad" und stellt sich dabei eine eigene Kampftechnik vor. *'Seite 422:' Robin setzt einen Heatmove ein. *'Seite 454-455:' Robin setzt den Heatsnipe aus Yakuza Deadsouls ein. Literatur Romeo & Julia *'Seite 8:' Das Werk wird von Lehrerin Miss Kyoukan im Unterricht erwähnt und behandelt. Insider *'Der Titel' Shapi No Kappa. *'Bob Beispiel und Eddie Example:' Ihre Namen sind Insider. *'Dark Stahl und Light Stahl:' Ihre Namen sind Insider. *'Dave:' Daves Liebe für T.K. *'Ed Averywon:' Sein Name. *'Florian Flonz Flozirkus Okoye:' Sein voller Name und die Afroflo Version. *'Weihnachtsseite 2019:' Santa Dick *'Weihnachtsseite 2019:' Mary Chrismas *'Seite 8:' Womanizer T.K. *'Seite 3, 20, 27:' Old/Uncommon German Language *'Seite 15:' 12 Jahre *'Seite 16:' "Mein X ist ein Vollidiot!" *'Seite 16:' Schlimmer als Dark Souls 2 *'Seite 18:' Konami Rant *'Seite 18:' "Protip: Vermeide das!" *'Seite 21, 275:' HUGH *'Seite 26, 447:' "OCH NE ODER?!" *'Seite 26, 32:' "Das kann ich locker tanken!" *'Seite 33-34, 161:' Stamina Mangel *'Seite 35:' Respekt in die Weichteile *'Seite 38, 75, 109, 265:' Gehen ohne was zu sagen *'Seite 38:' Ich dachte er wäre ein Guter *'Seite 46:' Webfail.at *'Seite 49:' Radler *'Seite 50:' 7€ *'Seite 55:' Hitlers Sohn *'Seite 55:' Seit MONATEN *'Seite 58:' Nightcore Unfall *'Seite 58:' Mario Party 7 Nightcore *'Seite 58:' Trump wählt Pädophile *'Seite 73:' Da bleibt einem das Wasser im Halse stecken *'Seite 73:' Ich bin nicht mehr der, den du kanntest *'Seite 99:' Popoliebe *'Seite 103, 106, 348:' K Bye *'Seite 106:' Kokoro Brokoro *'Seite 108:' Nur weil ich Asiate bin, heißt das nicht, dass du Reis kannst! *'Seite 111:' Fisting Dojo *'Seite 113:' Wie er los speedet *'Seite 116:' Nackt kämpft es sich viel besser *'Seite 117:' Ciao Kakao *'Seite 127:' The Mitwalkers *'Seite 127:' Das Buchhalternäschen nicht vergessen *'Seite 127:' Kennt sich jemand mit Pulver aus? Sind 100g viel? *'Seite 128, 211:' Ach du heilige Schule *'Seite 128:' Tomatenpizzabasilikumsgewürzmischungsaromagetränk *'Seite 150:' "Du hättest fliegen können!" *'Seite 160:' "Hey Mitsuha!" *'Seite 161:' Nemesis: Buchstabe T *'Seite 162, 187, 198:' Weiße Schokolade *'Seite 162:' Intigenz-... Intellenz... Klukheit *'Seite 162:' I'd rather be home playing video games *'Seite 165:' Ich kotze *'Seite 182:' Man nennt sie "Urg" *'Seite 186:' HOI! *'Seite 189:' Senfpie *'Seite 196:' WAS ZUM ARSCH *'Seite 208, 490:' Nani the Fuck *'Seite 236-237:' Street Dresdner *'Seite 240:' Der Pixlbaum *'Seite 241:' Wie Awkward *'Seite 253:' Hm. *'Seite 259:' DEUTSCHLAND MEIN GELD WIRD KNAPP! *'Seite 282:' Vorwärts Dubber Gemeinde! *'Seite 292:' Um auf die Simpsons Sprecher zu sprechen zu kommen *'Seite 293:' Lolis auf Reddit kaufen *'Seite 293:' Sapst *'Seite 305:' Und dann kam ein Zombie... IRL *'Seite 306:' Bläck Stream *'Seite 309:' Ich hab Hunger *'Seite 313:' BUUULLSHIT *'Seite 357:' DER HEISST JA BRAIN! *'Seite 382, 396:' OOF *'Seite 404:' Miyu Wortspiele *'Seite 423:' Nicht mal Ansatzweise, Baby *'Seite 433:' Tsun-Tsun *'Seite 451-452:' Auf 3... 3! *'Seite 500:' Mio Crio *'Seite 513:' Dreckiger Drecksknecht *'Seite 513:' Das geht erst, wenn dieser Typ tot ist *'Seite 520:' Animu Musik *'Soundtrack:' Der Track DAS BEER NOUN ist eine Parodie der VAT19 Werbespots "Das Beer Boot" und "Das Horn". *'Soundtrack:' Der Track JBC Nyuusu ist sowohl akustisch, als auch vom Titel her eine Anspielung an BBC. *'Soundtrack:' Der Track Jushin'on ist an den Standart iPhone Klingelton angelehnt. *'Soundtrack:' Der Track THRILLING NIGHT ist stark an Micheal Jacksons Thriller angelehnt. *'Kapitel 21:' Tanzende Zombies, die an Michael Jackons Thriller erinnern. *'Seite 127:' Komponist Kenji Yamamoto wird für die Musik vorgeschlagen, aber abgelehnt, weil er Plagiate veröffentlicht. Das ist eine Anspielung an den Dragon Ball Komponisten Kenji Yamamoto, welcher wegen Plagiaten entlassen wurde. *'Seite 356:' Myron erwähnt und zitiert den Song Hardware Store von Weird Al Yankovic. Weird Al Yankovic - Hardware Store *'Seite 508-513:' Eine große lange Anspielung an Michael Jackson Thriller, angefangen mit tanzenden Zombies und Lyrics. Sonstiges *'NiKomi Arc:' Der Name des Arcs ist eine Anspielung an die deutsche DoKomi in Düsseldorf. *'T.K.:' Sein Spitzname "TitanZockt" kommt vom gleichnamigen Let's Play Channel TitanZockt. *'Seite 7:' Die Verwendung von "Super Toll" ist eine Anspielung an die Kinderkreis Werbung zu Fruit Gushers Kinderkreis: Danse Gooshers! (English Subtitles). *'Seite 45:' Google wird gezeigt. *'Seite 58, 411:' JBC-News ist eine Parodie von BBC-News. *'Seite 74-75:' Enyons Gedanke ist eine Anspielung an den Vat19 Beer Boot Werbespot. *'Seite 127:' Die gesamte Seite ist eine Anspielung an ein Flat-Earth Meme, in welchen erklärt wird, welche Herausforderungen es gab Satalitten ins All zu schicken, nur damit ein Flatearthler seine Theorien über Handy verbreiten kann. *'Seite 150:' Die Blu Blaster Cannon ist eine Anspielung an die alte Youtube Serie "Roblox Ball Z" des selben Autors. *'Seite 152, 172-291:' Good Times Island ist der Name der Insel aus dem gleichnamigen Rollenspiel von den Rocket Beans. **'Seite 289:' Selbst die Ausrede für alles wird von dort übernommen. *'Seite 200:' Misaki benutzt die Bezeichnung "Yabroi", welche auch in der Einleitung vom Youtuber Kurono benutzt wird. *'Seite 212:' T.K.s "Ist das ein Titan?" ist eine Anspielung an das "It this a pigeon"-Meme. *'Seite 213:' "Nothing personal kid!". *'Seite 292-293:' Twitter und 5Channel werden erwähnt. Twitter wird sogar gezeigt. *'Seite 293-295:' Youtube wird erwähnt und sogar gezeigt. *'Seite 322:' Spotify wird erwähnt. *'Seite 378:' T.K. bezeichnet ein Brecheisen als ikonischste Shooter Waffe, was eine Anspielung an Rocket Beans ist. *'Seite 410:' Der Manga "Seiyu Gakko" von Myron wird erwähnt. *'Seite 411:' Die Schlagzeile "YOU WON'T BELIEVE ACTOR JOINED FILM" ist eine Referenz an ProZD. ProZD - clickbait *'Seite 461:' T.K. referenziert TV Tropes. *'Seite 466:' Ed Averywon benutzt das für den ehemaligen Nintendoübersetzer Claude M. Moyse typische Wort "Holerö" als Begrüßung. *'Seite 467:' Mit "@Everyone" wird Discord referenziert, ein Befehl mit dem alle Nutzer eines Servers markiert werden. *'Seite 489:' Das Notizbuch ist betitelt mit "Wikihow". *'Seite 526:' Die Comiket wird erwähnt. *'Meta:' Der Autor hatte zur Artikel 13/17 Demo in Berlin ein Shapi No Kappa Protestschild, basierend auf dem Uncle Sam Plakat. Tropes Adjusting Your Glasses TV Tropes: Adjusting Your Glasses *'Seite 16, 29, 34, 289:' Robin richtet seine Brille. Bilingual Bonus TV Tropes: Bilingual Bonus *'Berk und Falk:' Beide sprechen ausschließlich Englisch. *'Donald Trump:' Er spricht ausschließlich Englisch. *'Seite 9, 280:' T.K. benutzt eine englische Phrase. *'Seite 115:' Peter zitiert Guiles Sieges Spruch auf Englisch. *'Seite 282:' Während die Gruppe (außer Paul) den Befehl bestätigt, fallen auch Antworten auf vietnamesisch und polnisch. *'Seite 347:' Myron benutzt eine englische Phrase. Blush Sticker TV Tropes: Blush Sticker *'Misaki' besitzt welche. Breaking the Fourth Wall TV Tropes: Breaking the Fourth Wall *'Seite 137:' Enyon beschreibt Ron Ja als "Unwichtigen Charakter". *'Seite 296:' T.K. fragt wie weit sie sich noch von ihrer ursprünglichen Story Prämisse entfernen wollen. Captain Ersatz TV Tropes: Captain Ersatz *'Seite 163:' Der glatzköpfige Schüler basiert auf Saitama von One Punch Man. Cat Girl TV Tropes: Cat Girl *'Misaki:' entspricht diesem Trope. Crash into Hello TV Tropes: Crash Into Hello *'Seite 3-5:' Enyon rennt in Raguna hinein. Cross-Popping Veins TV Tropes: Cross-Popping Veins *'Seite 4:' Enyon hat welche, als er Raguna anbrüllt. Crush Blush TV Tropes: Crush Blush *'Seite 4:' Enyon blusht als er Raguna sieht. Delinquents TV Tropes: Delinquents *'Di, Ling und Quent:' alle drei sind Delinquents. Gratuitous English TV Tropes: Gratuitous English *'Berk und Falk:' Beide sprechen ausschließlich Englisch. *'Seite 9:' T.K. verwendet die Phrase "For sure I do!". *'Seite 280:' T.K. benutzt die Phrase "I did it!". *'Seite 347:' Myron bestätigt die Räumung des Gebiets mit "Area gecleared". Gray Rain of Depression TV Tropes: Gray Rain of Depression *'Seite 48-51:' Es regnet während Enyon in seinem emotionalen Down ist. *'Seite 224-225:' Erneut, nachdem Raguna entführt wurde. Late for School TV Tropes: Late for School *'Seite 1-2:' Enyon verschläft und merkt nachdem Aufwachen, dass er zu spät zur Schule kommt. Leaning on the Fourth Wall TV Tropes: Leaning on the Fourth Wall *'Seite 128:' Paul redet davon, wenn "das ganze ein Manga wäre". Love Bubbles TV Tropes: Love Bubbles *'Seite 5-6, 41-42, 51:' Enyon sieht Raguna-Chan mit welchen. *'Seite 123:' Dave hat welche in Kombination mit Funkeln, als er sich freut endlich mehr Zeit mit Senpai verbringen zu können. *'Seite 126:' Während Enyon an Raguna denkt. *'Seite 198:' Während des süßen Moments zwischen T.K. und Miyu. *'Seite 286:' Während der Umarmung zwischen Enyon und Raguna. *'Seite 328:' Als Myron auf Saki trifft. Medium Awareness TV Tropes: Medium Awareness *'Seite 70:' T.K. erwähnt, dass der Manga jugendfrei sei und man keine FSK 18 Fantasien anregen sollte. No Celebrities Were Harmed TV Tropes: No Celebrities Were Harmed *'Seite 74:' Enyons Gedanken an Hans Gretel. Nosebleed TV Tropes: Nosebleed *'Seite 78:' Misaki hat einen Anfall von Nasenbluten, nachdem sie sich in ihre "Enyon X Peter"-Gedanken vertieft. *'Seite 85:' Dave bekommt Nasenbluten, weil er seinen Senpai sieht und zu aufgeregt ist. Older Than They Look TV Tropes: Older Than They Look *'Light Stahl:' Ragunas Mutter sieht jünger aus als sie ist und wird sogar von Enyon mit deren Schwester verwechselt. Punny Name TV Tropes: Punny Name *'Di, Ling und Quent': Kombiniert ergeben die Namen "Dilingquent" und werden ausgesprochen wie Delinquent. *'Poli und Cia:' Kombiniert ist ihr Name "Policia". Rooftop Confrontation TV Tropes: Rooftop Confrontation *'Seite 14:' Peter fordert Enyon zu einem Duell auf dem Schuldach heraus. Speed Stripes TV Tropes: Speed Stripes *'Seite 209:' Während T.K. und Misaki rennen. *'Seite 249:' Als der LKW schnell fährt. *'Seite 253:' Als die Gruppe die Lagerhalle stürmt. *'Seite 256:' Als Eru dem Chukaman hinterher springt und dabei Bernie angreift. *'Seite 260:' Als Mary angerannt kommt um Chris zu retten. *'Seite 265:' Als Saki um die Ecke springt um den Gangster zu erschießen. *'Seite 268:' Als Robin die Autos sieht, welche sich schnell zur Lagerhalle bewegen. *'Seite 281:' Als Poli und Cia mit dem Polizeiauto angefahren kommen. Super Sentai Stance TV Tropes: "Super Sentai" Stance *'Seite 30:' T.K. performt als T.Z. einen Super Sentai Stance, während er seine typische Heldenrede hält. Sweat Drop TV Tropes: Sweat Drop *'Seite 5:' Raguna-Chan hat einen Sweat Drop nachdem Enyon sie angebrüllt hat. *'Seite 37:' Peter hat während seiner Erklärung einen Sweat Drop. *'Seite 99:' Enyon hat einen, nachdem Missverständnis mit Seflora. *'Seite 101:' Seflora hat einen nachdem Missverständnis. Toast of Tardiness TV Tropes: Toast of Tardiness *'Seite 2:' Enyon läuft mit einem Toast im zur Schule. Transformation Sequence TV Tropes: Transformation Sequence *'Seite 190:' Misaki hat eine Magical Girl Transformation in ihre Misaki-Nyan Form. Visible Sigh TV Tropes: Visible Sigh *'Seite 189:' Dave atmet sichtbar aus. Written Sound Effect TV Tropes: Written Sound Effect *Da es sich um einen Manga handelt, ist dies auf allen möglichen Seiten zu finden. Yandere TV Tropes: Yandere *'Mary:' Mary wird als solche beschrieben und es ist der Name ihrer "Fähigkeit". Younger Than They Look TV Tropes: Younger Than They Look *'GTF7:' Wirkt mit seinem Vollbart älter als er ist. Referenzen Kategorie:Universum Kategorie:Insider